The Meaning of Blood
by wildkat
Summary: I'm back! Gohan gives Videl a package that changes both their lives. Just as everything seems to be going right, some else attacks. AU GV
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I own Kat and her two children.   
  
* Telepathically talking. *  
  
Chapter One  
  
The English teacher was in the middle of a lecture when Satan Videl ran into class, halted, and apologized to her for being late. She then took her seat next to her friend Eresa.  
  
"Hey girl," Eresa said casually.  
  
"Hey," Videl replied just as casually and then turned to the young man next to her, "Hey Gohan."  
  
"Hey Videl," Son Gohan smiled and replied.  
  
Videl and Gohan are a couple now. After the World Martial Arts Tournament, the two had admitted their feelings for each other. Gohan had given up being Saiyaman to fight by Videl's side as himself. Occasionally there would be a challenge for Saiyaman that the two would answer together. Sometimes just Saiyaman or Gohan would answer and occasionally just Videl.  
  
An hour into the class just Videl was called out and the teacher excused her quickly. About an hour later Gohan's communications watch went off. He answered it, thinking it was Videl, but instead he found the Police Chief on the other end. The Red Shark Gang had reformed and had come back. They had Videl and they wanted Saiyaman. He was excused by the teacher and then ran onto the school roof. He transformed into Saiyaman and took off.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Come out Saiyaman! Or we'll break this girl's neck in two like a twig!" a member of the new Red Shark Gang yelled, as his comrade increased pressure on Videl's neck.  
  
Videl was beaten very badly, barely holding on to consciousness, and was weakly fighting to stay awake and get free. She was loosing blood as rapidly as her consciousness.  
  
'All my struggling, all my fighting, it's all in vain,' she thought as she began to drift into the blackness of unconsciousness, 'Gohan were are you? I need you!'  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Saiyaman landed and took a step backwards in surprise, as the gang divided into two, revealing that they indeed had Videl. It also revealed that their huge friend had his giant hands around her neck and was slowly squeezing it. Saiyaman growled low in his throat and his ki skyrocketed.  
  
"Hey boys, we rubbed monkey man's fur the wrong way!" The member, the one that had spoken before, stated over his shoulder, "I think she's his girl!"  
  
The entire gang started laughing.  
  
"Enough!" Saiyaman roared.  
  
"Shut up!" their friend roared at Saiyaman, "This girl is going to be dead unless you fight our boss!"  
  
At that statement the whole gang went quiet. Suddenly Saiyaman growled as he felt a familiar, yet unfamiliar, ki land nearby. A older, more scarred version of his father appeared. There were other differences than the scars and age, as the stranger had a tail and a ki scanner.  
  
"Greetings Gohan. I am Bardock, your father's father."  
  
Saiyaman's eyes went wide as he heard this.  
  
"You're supposed to be dead," he replied coldly.  
  
"I was, but I came back, a few days ago, after I heard you were in love with a human. Now take that ridiculous bucket off your head eldest grandson!" Bardock ordered.  
  
"Not until the girl is safe!" Saiyaman replied, "Then I will take the helmet off and willingly fight you!"  
  
"The girl? Fine," Bardock replied and snapped his fingers.  
  
The man, the one that had Videl in a choke hold, threw her toward him. Saiyaman caught Videl in midair and flew her over to the Police Chief.  
  
"Please get her to a hospital," Saiyaman pleaded, "I ask of you, for her sake. I love her."  
  
"Gohan, I already know you love Videl," The Police Chief replied and took Videl from him.  
  
"I might be dead by the time Videl awakens and might never get the chance to do this in person," Saiyaman softly stated and produced a small package, "Would you give her this for me when she wakes up?"  
  
The Chief nodded, took the package, and was soon gone from sight with Videl. Saiyaman turned to Bardock and took off his helmet.  
  
"Now we fight!" He cried, threw his helmet at Bardock, who smacked it away effortlessly and charged. 


	2. The Package

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I own Kat and her two children.  
  
* Telepathically talking. *  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Videl awoke from unconsciousness only a mere hour later. The Police Chief and Videl's father, who was Hercule, was there, both standing over her bed.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Videl! My precious little girl! Daddy's here!" Hercule raved, "Who did this to you?!"  
  
"His name is Bardock," The Police Chief answered for her, "He claims to be Gohan's grandfather."  
  
"Gohan," Videl sighed and turned away, tears trailing from her eyes.  
  
"Videl-" The Chief started, "Gohan wanted me to give you this when you woke up."  
  
He handed her a small package.  
  
"Could you two leave?" Videl requested softly, "I want to open this alone."  
  
The Police Chief nodded and dragged Hercule, who was ranting and raving about her 'bad' choice of such a puny boyfriend, from the room. After they left, Videl slowly opened the package and removed a note.  
  
Dear Videl,  
  
It's hard to write this now. I don't know if I could die today, tomorrow or any day without telling you how I feel or what the truth is. The truth is that I love you Videl. I care if you do or don't love me back. I don't care what your father thinks of me even though I am half Saiyajin.  
  
That's right, I'm a half-breed Saiyajin, a race of beings capable of flying and killing. Saiyajin's come from a faraway planet that no longer exists. Also Saiyajins are able to transform into giant apes, but only if we have our tails and there is a full moon. My father was a full blood Saiyajin and my mother is completely human. Goten, my little brother, is also half Saiyajin. Him, my father, Vegita, Trunks, and I are the last of the Saiyajins.  
  
You don't think I'm a freak because of what I am do you? I hope not because there's something I want to ask you. I wish upon a million stars that I could ask you in person. But I have a feeling this will be the last words ever I say to you. Videl, look inside the package once more. You will find one last thing from me.  
  
Love you always,  
  
Gohan  
  
Videl stared in disbelief at the note. She shook the package and nearly stopped breathing as a small black box hit her palm. She opened it and nearly died right then and there. There in the box was a intricate diamond engagement ring and a note.  
  
The note read: Videl will you marry me? As she read it, she felt a lot of hot tears streak down her face. She whispered yes to no one and hugged the black box to her chest. Suddenly the Police Chief exploded into the room, nearly taking the door off its hinges.  
  
"Videl! The television is showing Gohan fighting!" he cried and turned the TV on.  
  
Videl cried out, as Gohan appeared on the TV, battered and bloody. He was breathing hard and barely standing. His Saiyaman suit had been torn off down to the black bodysuit, which were shredded into shorts. One eye was swollen shut and the other was halfway there. Blood ran from numerous places and from of his arm, which hung useless at his side.  
  
Suddenly he turned to the TV and smiled, as if he knew Videl was watching. He turned back and transformed into Super Saiyajin Level One. He cupped his hands and brought them back. Videl had seen this attack before, when Gohan had killed Majin Buu. Gohan had learned this attack from his father, Son, Goku.  
  
"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"  
  
The ki beam headed straight for the bruised, bloody, and flying form of Bardock. Bardock dodged it easily and began charging up an attack that Videl somehow knew was deadly. Bardock launched it straight at Gohan, who had a terrified look on his face as he realized he wouldn't dodge it in time.  
  
Gohan went into a stance and started to scream. The attack hit him square in the chest and then there was a brilliant explosion. Videl didn't know that she screamed out Gohan's name right then and there.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl awoke a few hours after screaming. Hercule was standing there, hovering over her.  
  
"Dad?! Where's Gohan?!"  
  
Hercule went red for a second, but slowly defused.  
  
"Those guys, the ones that were fighting on the TV?"  
  
Videl nodded.  
  
"Only one survived-"  
  
Videl didn't want to listen as she rolled over as silently cried.  
  
"Gohan," Hercule started, "Was he the little twerp-"  
  
Videl angrily flipped over in the bed, facing her father.  
  
"He's not a twerp Dad! He's my fiancé!"  
  
Hercule nearly keeled over. "That boy is my little girl's fiancé?!"  
  
"Is?" Videl repeated with a sudden hope, "Dad are you saying Gohan's alive?!"  
  
Hercule nodded only once.   
  
"Not for long I bet. With his injuries he's probably already dead."  
  
"No Dad!" Videl cried, shot up in bed, and winced in pain, "Gohan's alive!"  
  
Hercule was quiet the rest of the night; in other words, he didn't mention Gohan the rest of the night. Videl was released two days after the fight. In the two days she had lots of visitors, mainly her father and Eresa. The few times that Sharpner visited Videl ran him out of the room. 


	3. Announcements

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.  
  
*Telepathically talking.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
wildkat: *Banging head repeatedly against the keyboard*  
  
Gohan: What's wrong with her?  
  
Videl: Oh nothing, except she has a writer's block so big that the Goverment keeps her calling about wanting her to let them use it to land fighter planes.  
  
Gohan: Oh.  
  
*Phone ringing in the background before it is interupted by the answering machine 'Hi! You've reached the seriously Writer Blocked Authoress wildkat. Please leave a message after the beep. PS if this is the Govt. again, you can just forget it!' BEEP! Foreground: *Wildkat is still repeatily banging her head on her keyboard.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
^AN: Sorry, just felt like doing that.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Videl didn't wait one second, after being released, before she had blasted off for Capsule Corp, where she figured Gohan was. Videl landed next to the main building and suddenly ducked. Goten had tried to run a flying tackle at her, but instead of actually tackling Videl, he had went flying over her and landed on the ground. Goten sat up, blinked, and began to laugh.  
  
"Ooh!" Goten cooed once he calmed, "Beautiful ring Videl!"  
  
Videl laughed lightly at Goten's innocence.  
  
"So you've noticed. I figured you would," She replied.  
  
"Did big brother give it to you?"  
  
Videl nodded.  
  
"Yay!" Goten cried and jumped into the air.  
  
"Does that mean you're gonna be my big sister?" he asked when he had landed.  
  
Videl nodded with a smile on her face and knelt down next to Goten.  
  
"Don't tell anyone okay? We want to surprise them."  
  
"Okay," Goten replied.  
  
"So where is Gohan?"  
  
Goten signaled for her to follow and took off; Videl followed him. He led her to a chamber in the main housing building. Vegeta was standing there, leaning against the door, with a smirk on his face. Goten bugged Videl until she showed Vegeta the ring. Vegeta snorted and then he stood aside and allowed only Videl access to the room.  
  
Videl walked in and froze at the sight before her. Sitting in a tank was the almost unwounded body of Gohan. A breathing mask was strapped on Gohan's face. He was clothed only in the ripped shorts from the fight, but to Videl, right then and there, it didn't matter. Videl put a hand against the glass of the container, right where Gohan's heart was. Just as her palm made contact Gohan's eyes opened, just a little, but they opened.  
  
Slowly Gohan smiled and put his hand against the glass, where her hand touched, and a smile formed on both faces. The look in Gohan's eyes seemed to speaking a question. Videl nodded sharply once, answering Gohan's unspoken question.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly Bulma Briefs walked in and stopped in mid-stride as she saw the couple.  
  
"Hey Videl," Bulma spoke, unwilling to break the moment.  
  
Videl jumped, turned to Bulma and sighed.  
  
"You're just in time for his release," Bulma stated.  
  
Videl turned back to the tank with a smile. Bulma turned to the controls and punched in something. Slowly the tank drained and Videl stepped back as it then opened. Gohan stood as Bulma removed the mask and smiled as he stepped out. Videl saw Gohan's smile, threw her arms around his neck, and buried her face in the crook of it.  
  
"When I thought you had died on me-" Videl started, not removing her head from its place.  
  
"Shh," Gohan softly commanded, interrupting her, and started rubbing her back to comfort her, "It's alright. I'm here and I'm alive."  
  
Videl raised her head, her eyes meeting with Gohan's.  
  
"This is twice you've almost died on me."  
  
"I know," Gohan replied, "I didn't mean to-"  
  
Videl cut him off with a finger to his lips. Then the two embraced once more before finally breaking apart. Gohan suddenly noticed the diamond engagement ring on Videl's finger; the one he'd bought for her. He'd seen her nod and had assumed that she was answering his unspoken question of 'Are you alright, Videl?'.  
  
"Hey, you're wearing it! Does this mean you accept?"  
  
Videl smirked. "What do you think?"  
  
"YES!" Gohan cried and jumped into the air in his excitement.  
  
Videl smiled softly at this.  
  
'Gohan can be such a child sometimes. But that's what I love about him.'  
  
"Anyone want to tell me what this is about?!" Bulma asked when Gohan had landed on the ground.  
  
"Will you gather the Z Fighters, my family, and Videl's father?" Gohan softly requested, "We will explain then and only then."  
  
"Ok," Bulma replied, confused, as Gohan and Videl left the room.  
  
Videl and Gohan flew home, Gohan got changed, and then the two came back.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A little while later, everyone was gathered in the living room of the Capsule Corp. Gohan and Videl stood at the head of the crowd.  
  
"We have an announcement to make!" Gohan excitedly stated.  
  
He looked in Videl's eyes, smiled, and turned back.  
  
"We're engaged!" Videl finished for him.  
  
Hercule fainted out of surprise, along with him was Chi-Chi. Gohan and Videl were congratulated many times before Chi-Chi and Hercule was awoken. During all the commotion Videl saw a inconspicuous look of depression in Gohan's eyes.  
  
"Gohan, is everything alright?"  
  
"It's just that I wish dad could be here, at least for the wedding," Gohan replied softly, "I wanted him to be my Best Man."  
  
*I will be,* Son Goku's voice stated from the blue.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan cried.  
  
Everyone, but Videl, turned to him knowing that Goku was talking to Gohan.  
  
*It's not for just the wedding, it's final. Kate is giving up her life for me.*  
  
"What?!" Gohan replied. "When?!"  
  
*I'll be back in a couple days. I tried to talk Kate out of it, but she insists,* Goku replied with a sigh and then added, *She says it's what she can do to apologize for not helping us fight Cell. She told me she had twins, a boy and a girl, during the Cell Games and that's why she couldn't come. They're about Trunks' age now and quite the handful from what I hear. The boy has mastered Super Saiyajin Level One and the girl flies like a pro.*  
  
"You're kidding! Kate has twins and their about Trunks' age?!"  
  
Shock looks spread for face to face, except Videl's. Videl had no idea what was going on or to whom Gohan was talking to or what it was about.  
  
*The boy's name is Kyle and the girl's name is Aleya.*  
  
"Kyle and Aleya?" Gohan repeated.  
  
*I can't talk much longer, King Kai isn't happy with me and the Grand Kai says there's a lot of work to do to bring someone back after being dead so long,* Goku replied.  
  
"I can't wait Dad!" Gohan replied excitedly.  
  
*Later son,* Goku stated and his voice faded away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gohan, what's going on?" Videl asked once he stopped talking.  
  
Gohan grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Dad's come back for good in a couple days!" he cried out to the entire gathering.  
  
Excitement washed through the crowd. Chi-Chi was awakened to tell the wonderful news to which she promptly fainted once again. Goten and Trunks smiled to each other. Goku was coming back for good and it was going to be a major blast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Half a week later Videl, Gohan and Chi-Chi were planning the wedding when a bright light appeared in the middle of the room. Suddenly Goku, Kate, and two kids appeared and stepped out. Gohan stopped in his tracks as his father, aunt, and two cousins appeared. Kate turned to Goku.  
  
"Goodbye Goku. You deserve to live. So I'm going to let you."  
  
Goku didn't answer, as he was busy trying not to glance at the halo around her head. Kate knelt beside her children, none crying.  
  
"You two know why I am doing this. Your aunt and uncle will take good care of you two," Kate finished, turned, and began to walk away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aleya suddenly broke away from her brother, ran to her mother, and wrapped her arms around her. Then Kyle grabbed his sister's shoulder. He smiled as his mother turned away and walked toward the light. His father was waiting there, Kyle saw him. His medium length spiky auburn hair and cool green eyes were visible as he was awaiting his love, their mother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kate suddenly stopped and turned.  
  
"Hey Gohan! Catch!" she called.  
  
Gohan looked up in time to catch a flying package.  
  
"Don't go and open it for a few more hours!" Kate called as she began to walk into the light, "It's only part of your gift!"  
  
Halfway into the light, Kate turned and smiled.  
  
"By the way, congratulations, my dear nephew!" Kate yelled and walked the rest of the light before disappearing. 


End file.
